


Battle of twins

by Moon_calvary



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Imelda finds she has a twin after all, Victoria is the living (dead?) image of her abuelita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_calvary/pseuds/Moon_calvary
Summary: Imelda and Victoria decide to teach the twins a lesson. Felipe and Oscar are terrified, Coco is amused, Rosita is angry and Héctor and Julio are confused.





	Battle of twins

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry for that

Imelda Rivera was a woman known for easily losing patience and being especially dangerous with a shoe in her hand. That's why she was grateful when the rest of her family let her work alone and in silence. She loved her family, but she had to admit that the Rivera clan was quite noisy and that had only gotten worse when Hector had returned to being part of the family. The only person who had not changed too much was Victoria.

Her granddaughter was still the most wonderfully silent creature Imelda had ever known, in life and in death. Even if the younger woman of the clan had opened up to music like the rest of the family, Victoria still preferred to sit quietly and simply listen.

In a way, her little girl was still her right hand in the workshop and the only one who could keep up with her shoe production pace. At that moment, she was sitting right at the table opposite, weaving the leather ropes to make a couple of beautiful _huaraches._

Imelda liked to watch her granddaughter work, there was something strangely reassuring and familiar about the way Victoria moved her hands. It was the same way she did it herself. She was always aware of how much the younger woman resembled her; she even remembered how Coco used to joke that Victoria looked more like Imelda's daughter than hers.

* BOOM *

The noise made both women jump and for a moment they just looked at each other, silently wondering what was that. Imelda looked at Victoria as if to say " _it was Hector_ " and the other woman gave her a look that clearly said, " _it was the twins_ ". Both sighed and got up, leaving their shoes half finished and left the workshop to enter the house.

As soon as they entered the corridor, a burning smell hit them hard and they saw Coco and Julio running out of the kitchen. They looked at each other quickly before walking to where the smoke came from, with Imelda ready to give _chanclazos_ and Victoria on her heels.

When they reached the kitchen, they saw the twins, Rosita and Hector covered in what smelled like pozole.

-…good thing that skeletons can’t be burned- murmured Victoria annoyed

\- ... What happened here?! - demanded Imelda upset

- _yo no fui_ \- Hector answered quickly

-it was them! - Rosita cried, pointing to the twins, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed -they put a strange powder in my pozole and not only ruined it, they also made the pot explode! -

Imelda sighed as Hector consoled Rosita and the twins looked at each other guiltily. Before anyone could say anything, the matriarch spoke.

-Hector, you, Coco and Julio take Rosita for a new pot and more food- she said, making her husband nod and take the woman crying from there - you two- she said to the twins - go to your room and stay there in silence, understood? I do not want to hear a word until dinner- she threatened, while the twins nodded and ran to their room. Imelda knew they really didn’t regret it; the jokes that they usually made had increased since Hector had returned and they had someone to blame.

-Vicita, help me clean up, please? - she told her granddaughter. The younger woman simply nodded and took a couple of handkerchiefs while her grandmother went for the broom and the mop.

The two women spent half the morning cleaning the kitchen and occasionally muttering about the twins.

-It's not fair- Victoria finally spoke-why every time they do something, someone else has to deal with their disorder? -

-Those two have no idea what it is for others to have to endure them- Imelda answered

\- It’s a twins thing- said Victoria, imitating the voice of her uncles

Imelda sighed. She understood her granddaughter's anger perfectly. The excuse of "twin things" was one that her brothers used to use since they were children and in some way or another, they always managed to get away with it. Imelda often used to want to have a twin, just to make her brothers feel the way she did. She also had to admit that the idea of having someone who was almost able to read her thoughts and synchronized with her would be very helpful.

She frowned when she noticed a stain of _chile rojo_ on the wood of the table and turned to grab a rag. However, by the time she turned around, Victoria's hand was already extended in front of her, holding a handkerchief. The younger woman was not even looking at her; in fact, she had her back facing her grandmother, while scrubbing the stove.

Imelda shrugged and took the garment without saying anything. Anyway, it wouldn’t be the first time that her granddaughter knew what she needed.

Victoria had the uncanny ability to always know what Imelda required at the right time. If the matriarch Rivera had a headache, the woman in glasses would give her a pill without saying anything, even before Imelda could express her pain. If she had lost her needle, Victoria immediately extended another. If she felt bad and needed a break, Victoria would take over the workshop to allow her to retire.

Now that she thought about it ... why would she want a twin when she had her granddaughter?

 

 _________________________________________

 

In the afternoon, it was more than obvious that the twins didn´t have a touch of remorse, and it was also obvious that Rosita would not forgive them easily. The simple fact that Coco had to give them the food because her sister-in-law was too upset with them, was proof enough.

If she was honest with herself, Imelda had spent the rest of the day thinking of a way to give her brothers what they deserved. She usually wouldn’t want revenge because she thought it was too childish, but those two were going far with their jokes. And she believed she had the right plan to give them a spoon of their own medicine. She called Ceci to ask her for a favor and spent the rest of the meal paying attention to her granddaughter's movements and a feeling of pride filled her when she realized that they were almost identical to her own. Yes, it would definitely work.

-Vicita, could you accompany me to the town? I think we're running out of brown leather- She said when they finished eating.

Victoria looked at her curiously, she had just taken inventory and knew that they definitely had enough brown leather; but she said nothing, she could feel that her grandmother really needed her to follow the game, so she simply nodded and lifted her plate before following her out.

-We have enough leather- she said once they were far from the house

-I know- Imelda answered -but we need clothes-

-Huh?-

Imelda said nothing more, just kept walking with her granddaughter following her heels obediently. Finally, they arrived at Ceci's workshop. The older woman could tell that Victoria was even more confused, but she would have time to explain to her while Ceci took action. They had a pair of dresses to try on.

 

________________________________________

 

The next morning, the family woke to the sound of pots and pans and the smell of _huevos divorciados_. The first ones to go down were the twins ... and then the whole neighborhood woke up when they heard their screams.

The rest of the Rivera clan came running down the stairs, a little worried. Coco, Julio, Rosita, and Hector looked at each other when they found Oscar and Felipe petrified at the door that led to the kitchen.

-It seems they saw a ghost- Hector said

-Worse- they answered in unison

Coco was the first one to approach the frame to look inside ... And Julio had to hold her up so she would not fall over laughing.

Inside the room, there were two female skeletons with their backs to the door. They wore identical light pink dresses. The way their hair was tied, in a braid with a pink bow, was also exactly the same; and the way they moved to cook was disturbingly synchronized. Both turned at the same time to see the family and smiled.

-You’re- started one

-Awake-ended the other

-Take-

-A seat-

They said before turning again at the same time to finish making breakfast. Needless to say, Oscar and Felipe were horrified while the others were confused (except for Coco, who couldn’t stop laughing).

-Imelda? - Hector asked

-Victory? -Julio followed

-yes? - answered both at the same time

-ahhhhhh- the twins screamed

-What's happening? - Rosita asked as she watched them serve the food incredibly synchronized.

-twins things- they both answered

- _basta!_ \- Oscar said

-this is unacceptable! - Felipe continued

-are you afraid of a little competition? – The women said in unison

Felipe and Oscar screamed again while the others just watched with little smiles. It was amazing how both women could be so incredibly synchronized and even looked exactly the same. Imelda had even painted her hair to hide her gray hair and wore glasses without glass to match Victoria.

And the fact that the younger woman looked so much like her grandmother only made it even more terrifying.

 

_______________________________

 

To say that Oscar and Felipe had their due, would be to minimize the situation.

Throughout the day, Imelda and Victoria competed for the title of "most annoying twins" ... and they were winning. Even passers-by believed they were real twins when the family took a walk through the square.

But the most alarming thing was that, even with all the movements and phrases synchronized, Imelda and Victoria didn’t seem out of character. The only thing they had done was to slightly exaggerate what they did every day and wear the same dresses.

-you know? I used to joke with Mom when I said that Victoria seemed more like her daughter than mine- Coco whispered to Julio- but this has no price- she laughed.

-okay, okay! - Felipe said

-You win- Oscar continued

-We'll do whatever you want-

-But let us be the only twins again-

Imelda smiled to herself and looked at her granddaughter at the same time she was looking at her. _Bingo_.

-I don’t know- Imelda said -I like to have a twin- she finished and laughed at the looks and desperate cries of her brothers -but since you insist-

-But- Victoria interrupted -I want two new books and a new _rebozo_ -

-And you are prohibited from entering the kitchen for two months- Imelda added

-Deal- the twins answered in unison.

-Good, and if you blow something up again- said the matriarch

-Just know that Ceci loved making matching dresses for us- Victoria continued

-I'm sure she would love to make us more -Imelda finished

The twins swallowed and nodded. Incredibly, they were able to keep the explosions at bay thereafter ... at least for a month. After that, the wardrobes of Imelda and Victoria were gradually filled with matching dresses.


End file.
